Destiny's Way: Hero Part 1
by Obi3tx
Summary: Clark must fight or lose everything and everyone he cares about


HERO Part 1: Destiny's Way  
  
"Clark! Chloe is here to see you!" shouts his mother from the kitchen downstairs. Clark superspeeds, showering and changing his clothes. He then slows down and walks down the stairs. "Hi Chloe," says Clark with a smile. Chloe blushes, setting down a can of Coke. "How did you get ready so fast? Never mind, another mystery about Clark Kent," she says with a smile, and motions towards the door. "What's going on?" asks Clark, grabbing a Coke and walking out the door behind her. "Something fell in the woods last night. I think it may have been a space ship," responds Chloe. Looking at her confused, Clark responds. "I know there was a shooting star last night, I saw it out the loft window. I didn't look like a space ship." "To bad your telescope wasn't pointed at the sky," says Chloe, with a wink. "The reason I think it is a spaceship, is because five other shooting stars flew into Kansas last night. And none of them that were looked for could be found." "And I suppose we're going to find them?" asks Clark. "Exactly," says Chloe, opening the door to her truck. Clark gets into the passenger seat and they drive towards the woods south of Smallville. They arrive and the truck suddenly turns off. "What happened?" asks Chloe. "I don't know, I'll check under the hood," says Clark, a twinkle in his eye. Chloe turns bright pink as he opens up the hood. Looking through everything, he finds nothing broken or loose. "Nothings wrong. The car is fine. There might be something interfering with the power," says Clark, confused. "Hmmm. Something to add to my wall of weird. We must be close to the ship," says Chloe getting out of the car and walking into the forest. Clark rolls his eyes and catches up to her, shutting the hood. They walk along paths, when they see a red glow. They get closer, and begin to hear voices. "The last son of krypton is here, I am telling you he is," says a rough voice. "And I am telling you he is not. You sent five of us to this useless planet and now we are stuck here," says a less rough voice. "Then what happened to him, the kryptonian's cousin said he was here, that his parents said he was here," responds the first voice. " I believe the boss, he is here, and by now the sun has given him most of his powers. The elders were correct. We shall find him, and then..." says a deeper, third voice. "What are they talking about?" asks Chloe, looking at the people through a large bush she and Clark are behind. "I'm not sure," says Clark, lying. Chloe looks at him, and she takes a step back, "Lets go Clark." Clark follows, but accidently steps on a fallen branch. "What was that?" asks a fourth voice, and five red beams start shining through the forest. "Run!" screams Chloe, as her and Clark start running, as three of the men chase behind them. Clark suddenly feels pain in his body and looks at his hands. They ripple green. Clark trips over something and falls face first to the ground. Chloe runs back for him, but an orb of red picks her up and throws her into a nearby tree, knocking her out. "He's the kryptonian," says the third voice. "How convenient. If he saw what we did to the girl, all has failed," says the second voice. "No, he had passed out from the Kryptonite," responds the first voice. "Lets get them back to the ship, put the girl in the prison cell, and the Kryptonian in my cabin. "Yes sir," responds the second and third voices.  
  
Clark wakes up, looking around the steel colored room. Sitting across from him is a man dressed in red, with a red lantern on his chest, and a red ring on his finger. "Who are you? And where is Chloe?" asks Clark angrily. "We let the girl go. We are sorry that we used the green meteor rocks. Our leaders told us that it was the only way to find you. We did not know that it would harm you," says the man who was held the first voice. "Ok, but who are you?" asks Clark. "We are the Red Lanterns. We are space detectives, superheroes, as your world would call us. We came here to find you. We are here to help you. We know all about your heritage. You came from Krypton, and you have superpowers. But you most likely know all about those things already," says the Red Lantern. "How are you going to help me?" asks Clark, when suddenly he hears a shout from outside, Chloe's voice. "Wait a second, you said Chloe was away," says Clark looking at the Red Lantern. "So I lied, we're not superheroes, more like supervillians. And we're here to kill you," says the Red Lantern. "I can't let you do that," says Clark and he uses superspeed to run out of the ship. A red sphere engulfs him and sends him into the air, hitting a five trees, and landing. He gets back up and charges at the lead Red Lantern, when five spheres combined engulf, all filled with kryptonite. He weakens quickly and passes out. A green beam stabs two of the Red Lanterns and sends them into the woods. "Enough!" commands the Green Lantern, his green ring pulls Clark to the ground in front of him. "A pity, I was hoping we would be far from here before you showed up," says the lead Red Lantern, "We outnumber you, you cannot win." "It was a pity you escaped the prisons and came here to kill the Kryptonian. Evil will not win this. The Blue Lantern is on his way," says the Green Lantern. "The mythical blue lantern... He should be passing his ring down, as old as he is. Maybe I shall receive it? You think I would look good in blue?" asks the lead Red Lantern, and the three Red beams meet the single green beam. A blue beam appears and matches the three reds, and an explosion results, sending everyone flying back into the forest, except Clark. Clark wakes up and runs towards the ship holding Chloe.  
  
Clark, holding Chloe, runs to his loft and lies her down. She wakes up quickly looking around and sees Clark sleeping on a chair across from the couch. She walks over to him and moves to give him a kiss. She jumps back before giving him the kiss, as he wakens. "What happened Clark?" asks Chloe. "Those guys, are bad. Two other guys came out of nowhere and fought them off. There was an explosion, and they all disappeared. I found you in one of their ships and brought you here," answers Clark. "Where were you during all of that, and why did they take us?" asks Chloe, staring at him. "I'm not sure," says Clark. "Spare me the B.S. Clark. They were after you, what's going on. Tell me now. You are always disappearing and reappearing in the twinkle of an eye. What are you, are you the Kryptonian or whatever they called him?" asks Chloe, searching for the truth in his eyes. "Yes, I'll explain everything, but first." Clark superspeeds out of the loft and returns with two Cokes. Chloe's jaw drops, as she sees this, and Clark explains everything.  
  
"I can't believe you never told me about it. Although it does explain a lot. Who else knows? Lana? Yep, I bet she knows everything," says Chloe, very angrily. "No, only Pete, and of course my parents. But besides that just you. Lana doesn't know," says Clark. "I'm sorry Clark, but you should have told me. Hold on. Now something makes sense. You haven't told Lana, this is one reason. But you've said a couple of times that you're the reason her family is dead. Because you came down. So it is your fault..." says Chloe, emotionally . She suddenly feels a brush of wind, and Clark is gone. " No! How could I just have done that!" and she runs out of the barn towards her house, crying.  
  
Clark runs towards the Talon, when he suddenly sees beams in the distance. Beams of red and green. He races towards there, seeing the Lanterns in a battle. Looking from a short distance he sees only two reds and one green. "Where are the blue and the other red?" thinks Clark to himself.  
  
The Red Lantern looks through Clark's bedroom, when he hears a knocking at the door. "Clark! Its Lana! Where are you? Something's going on down by the Talon," shouts the voice from the door. "Lana, who is this Lana?" asks the Red Lantern to himself and he looks through all of Clark's drawers, where he finds the name Lana written, and a picture of her, "So the Kryptonian has another weakness besides the green rocks. He's in love with this young woman. The boss will be well pleased," and he runs downstairs to the door.  
  
One of the Red Lantern's notices him and shoots a beam at him. The Green Lantern goes to block it, but the other, more powerful Red Lantern takes this chance and fires the fatal blow at the Green Lantern, sending him from the battle in the air, to the asphalt of the street. "No!" screams Clark, even though he does not know his alien protector. The other Red Lantern continues his air assault on Clark, while the other stands before the Green Lantern's body, but cannot find the ring. "Where is it?!" cries the lead Red Lantern, and a green blast sends him through the Talon's walls. Pete uses the ring to fly over to Clark and put him in the green shield bubble, blocking the Red beams. "Hey look Clark, someone's saving you for a change," says Pete with a grin. "Thank you Pete," says Clark. "What are friends for?"asks Pete. "How did you know?" asks Clark. "Chloe told me," says Pete. "Chloe..." says Clark. "She didn't mean to say what she said," says Pete. "I know," responds Clark, but the green shield weakens and they both fall to the ground. They run into a nearby building. "Look, if you can distract him and get rid of the kryptonite he has, then I can take care of him," says Clark. "Good, I don't think I'm cut out to be a superhero anyway," mutters Pete, rushing out of the building towards the Red Lantern. Pete knocks him out just long enough to destroy the kryptonite with the Green ring, but another beam stabs him, and he flies through the Sherif's office windows. "Come out Kryptonian. We have someone who is here to see you!" shouts the Red Lantern. "Clark!!" screams Lana, hovering in the air, held in one of the Red Lantern's ring bubbles. Clark runs at superspeed towards Lana, but is shot down with a Kryptonite beam from one of the Red Rings. The last thing he hears is a scream from Lana, as he passes into utter darkness.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
